Come Away With Me
by Ai Kohana
Summary: In a world where women virtually have no rights, Sakura meets an amber eyed boy that helps her find her true voice. Scared and unsure she pushes him away. Unknown to her, he holds the key to her past and the power to save her soul.
1. Prologue

Come Away With Me

By: Sweet Dreams

In a world where women virtually have no rights, Sakura meets a carefree stranger that helps her find her true voice. B/c of her fear of men she pushes him away. Unknown to her, he holds the key to her past and the power to save her soul.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prologue

__

Early 1800's

~*~

It was well passed midnight. All families and servants were asleep and the house was unusually quiet. Unable to sleep due to a fever, little Sakura Thomas emerged from her bed. She was the soul air to one of the most prestigious families in London. 

She was thirsty. The beautiful brunette child carefully made her way down the cold marble staircase holding the hem of her heavy white night gown. Quietly she walked past the main hall. Pushing the kitchen door open she inched into the empty cold kitchen.

Sakura got into her tiptoes to reach a glass cup. Pulling it toward her chest she made her way to the kettle of water near the fireplace.

Suddenly she heard the kitchen door close behind her. Scared she turned around, dropping the glass cup. She jumped away as the glass shattered near her feet. 

"Who's there" she managed to whisper. She was terrified as she frantically looked around in the darkness.

Her eyes relaxed as a ten-year-old boy stepped out of the darkness towards her.

"Oh it's just you Syaoran. You scared me." Sakura forced a quick smile before turning to the mess on the brick floor.

She didn't know much about Syaoran except that her mother found him when he was five years old wondering the streets skinny as a stick. His family was poor and when they both died, he had nowhere to go. Unable to live with herself unless Mrs. Thomas helped the child. She took him into her home. He has been a servant for her family ever since.

He was a quiet one. And being quiet greatly contrasted with Sakura's curious nature. He fascinated her. She wanted to learn everything about him… to understand why he seemed so angry. At first she tried to befriend him but after years of no progress she lessened her efforts… just a little.

But they just seemed to grow on each other. She was his friend and he was her protector.

"I'm sorry…Miss. Thomas." Syaoran said quietly as he lowered his head. He watched as her beautiful smile appeared in her face as she walked toward the closet and fetched a broom. 

"Let me get that Miss." Syaoran said as he moved to her side and took the broom from her hand. Sakura smiled. He was soft spoken but a gentleman none the less. 

Before Mrs. Thomas died three years ago Syaoran made a promise to watch over Sakura for her. He loved her like his own mother. It was the least he could do. He has come to care a great deal for Sakura although he never showed it.

He began sweeping at the glass that covered the floor. "You should be in bed Miss. You are still sick."

Sakura sat down into a nearby chair as she watched him work. "I could sleep. My head hurts too much. I just wanted something to drink..." 

"Tomoyo filled a pitcher of water next to your bed this morning Miss." Syaoran said, his voice monotone.

Sakura fingered her dress. "I accidentally spilled it… It was heavy."

Syaoran didn't answer as he scooped up the glass and dropped it into the garbage. Sakura watched as he put the broom away and poured her a glass of water. 

"Here you go Miss." Syaoran said as he handed her the glass.

Sakura took it from his hands slowly; she was still a bit dizzy. 

"Come on Miss. Thomas. I will walk you up to your room."

Sakura looked up gratefully and whispered, "Thank you…" 

~*~

Syaoran helped Sakura into her plush bed and pulled up the covers to her shoulders. Moving towards to the spilled pitcher, he noticed a flicking orange and yellow light from outside her window.

He moved towards the window. His eyes widened at the sight. 

"Syaoran…what is it? Do you hear that?" Sakura asked as she heard muffled voices coming from outside.

A loud thump was heard downstairs as they turned their heads toward the door. 

Syaoran quickly turned to Sakura. " Stay here!" She heard him shout for the first time. And it scared the hell out of her. He quickly ran out her bedroom door. Something was terribly wrong.

Syaoran stopped at the balcony and watched the front door fly open. "Invaders!" he shouted at the top of his lungs as a desperate attempt to wake everyone. Almost instantaneously, people scrambled out of their rooms in their nightclothes. 

Mr. Thomas's first reaction as he ran out of his room was to shout orders. "Get the rifles! Protect the women and children! Oh the children! Where's Sakura?!"

"Papa!!!!" six year old Sakura screamed as she watched crudely dressed men armed with rifles and torches invade her country home.

"Papa! What's going on?" she cried as she jumped into her father's arms.

"We're under attack honey! We need to get you out of here!" frantically looking around his eyes settled on Syaoran.

"Syaoran! Get Sakura out of here. You know the stables well boy. Get her far away from here!" Mr. Thomas shouted to him as he put Sakura on her feet. 

Syaoran nodded. "Come on Sakura!" he coaxed as he grabbed her arm. Fire was blazing in the house as the intruders began moved upstairs. 

Sakura shook her head. "No papa! I want to stay with you." 

"I have to stay and protect the house. Sakura please go! I love you honey!" she heard her father whisper reassuringly as he gave her a quick kiss in the forehead. 

"I love you papa!" Sakura shouted as Syaoran pulled her away.

"Come on Sakura. We have to go!" They turned to run. Syaoran gave one last look over his shoulder. He saw Mr. Thomas mouth "Take care of my baby…" before he was struck on the head with the end of a rifle.

His body fell limp to the floor.

~*~

Once they got safely back into Sakura's bedroom, Syaoran locked the door. Women and men alike could be heard screaming in agony.

"I have to go back for my dad." Sakura said as she made her way towards the locked door. 

"No Sakura. He's going to be fine." He said as he grabbed her. She struggled a little but started to cry. "He'll be all right. We have to get you out of there…"

"Miss. Thomas!" Startled the two turned to the small voice that popped out of the secret wall. It was Tomoyo. "Come on, a carriage is waiting for you outside. We have to hurry!"

Just then loud voiced were heard from the other side of the door. "I think the little Thomas girl is in her! Come on help me knock the bloody door down!"

Sakura looked to Syaoran frantically. She was terrified and it broke his heart. Syaoran pulled her towards the open passage door. "Go! I'll delay them!"

Sakura's eyes widened. "Come with me!" 

"I'll be all right! Just go! I'll catch up!" Sakura looked doubtful but gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be waiting for you…come back to me…"

Syaoran's eyes softened. "I will…I promise. Now go!" he pushed the two inside and started closing the door. 

Tomoyo stuck her head out one last time. "Be careful Syaoran. Goodbye…"

Syaoran nodded and shut the passage door. At that moment the bedroom door broke open. Two brutes charged in. 

Syaoran held his breath as they started toward him. "Where's the Thomas girl, boy?"

Syaoran glared and shoved at them as they tried to grab him. "Far away from here! You'll never find her!" That angered the men and with a single blow of the rifle, knocked Syaoran unconscious.

~*~

__

Fifteen years later…

~*~

"One ticket to America." Syaoran said as he handed the man thirty dollars. The man looked at Syaoran in admiration. Dressed in an expensive suit it was obvious that Syaoran had a lot of money. 

"Have a safe trip." the man said as she handed Syaoran the ticket. Syaoran nodded as he picked up his suitcase and headed towards the ship.

He has grown into a fine young man. He was very handsome with chiseled features. It was his messy chestnut hair and chocolate brown eyes that made women swoon. 

At the age of twenty-five, Syaoran had made quite a name for himself in London. He has worked so hard to become what he is now…a prestigious doctor. That and the money he inherited for the Thomas family he was rich beyond his wildest dreams. He has been called a genius because of all his success at such a young age. Luck was what most people called it.

But it was neither. He has driven himself to become a better man for _her_. His has worked so hard to be good enough for _her… _

After waking up after the siege at the Thomas country home he was dazed and confused. He couldn't remember a damn thing. It took him days to remember what had happened to him. But it took years to find out what had happened to the famous Sakura Thomas. Was she all right? He refused to believe that she was dead. She seemed to disappear without a trace.

Fortunately, with a lot of strenuous work and money, he finally found her. Sakura was captured and sold to a wealthy man in the Americas. He had his name and address and now he was on his way to find her.

Syaoran had two promises to fulfill. One was to return to his mistress. Two is to take care of her. He has worked and saved enough money to buy her the life that she deserves… a life hopefully with him by her side.

Fin

That's it for the prologue. Tell me what you think. Should I continue? Please review. Flames are always welcome. 


	2. Chapter 1: Dreaming of You

Come Away with Me

By: Sweet Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura. It belongs to CLAMP. This story however, belongs to me.

~*~

Chapter 1: Dreaming of You

It was dark. Still Tomoyo could see the big beautiful moon from a hole in the fabric. Sakura Thomas was asleep on her lap. Most of the girls in the back of the wagon were asleep too. But a few were unable to; they were too worried about their underlying fate. What was their new home going to be like? Would their new master be kind?

Some girls were black and some were white. But it wasn't the color of their skins that made them different. No, the difference was that some were born into slavery and some were inhumanly forced into it. They were from completely different backgrounds but yet they had so much in common. All these girls have experienced enough pain and cruelty in their teenage years than some people experience in a lifetime or ever at all. 

Tomoyo gave a sigh looking down at her mistress. The poor thing was exhausted. In fact, they all were. After traveling in the steerage of a slave ship with nothing more than a piece of stale bread for food each day for the past three months, who wouldn't be? This old worn wagon felt like heaven compared to the damp moldy ship infested with disease-ridden rats.

Tomoyo closed her eyes thinking back to the day when all of their perfect lives changed forever. She remembered telling Syaoran to be careful before he closed the wall on them. Tears threatened to spill as she thought of her friend, kind… soft-spoken Syaoran. She remembered once when she was about five. They were picking cherries in the orchards. She fell off of a ladder and twisted her ankle. He rushed over to her and carried her all the way home, the whole time trying to comfort her and make her laugh. 

A hoarse sob escaped from her lips. She knew she would never see him again. It has been almost fifteen years but the pain was still there. It would always be there. 

She glanced down at her mistress. Her face looked troubled. Probably having a nightmare. Tomoyo placed a hand on her auburn hair. Miss. Thomas probably never knew. And even if she did, her memories were erased that night.

Even at such a young age, Syaoran was so deeply in love with Miss. Thomas. Tomoyo wasn't surprised; everyone that came across the bewitching brunette child was unable to do anything else. It was why he saved them she supposed. He always did what he could for Sakura. 

What made Tomoyo sad was that at the time Sakura was a little naïve rich girl. Sakura was not older and stronger, but most importantly, wiser. But even if Sakura did love him back, their relationship could never be. They were from two different worlds.

But Tomoyo knew Syaoran would of found a way to make it work… she saw the way he looked at her mistress, the way he always appeared when she needed him most, the way he sacrificed his life to save her. He was her silent protector. Sakura was the lonely one that could make him talk or smile or even blush on a many occasions. Tomoyo gave a bittersweet smile. Those two were soul mates.

~ Flashback ~

After the brief goodbye, Tomoyo ran for dear life down the stone steps, Sakura's hand in hers. She remembered tripping and scraping her knees. Tomoyo will never forget the way Sakura looked as she helped her to her feet. Sakura had always been like a sister to her. She was so scared but she forced a smile. Sakura then said, "We'll be okay. We have each other."

As they reached the stables, Tomoyo knew something was terribly wrong. She could feel it in the air. The carriage was empty and the horses were spooked. It was then that she noticed her friends and family slaughtered in the floor. She gasped.

Suddenly Sakura screamed. Turning around, Tomoyo watched in horror as a man grab a hold of Sakura. Her hand was ripped form hers. "Miss. Thomas!!!"

Looking around she picked up a shoved and charged after the man. But before she could reach her friend, another man lifted her up off her feet, the shovel forced from her hands. 

Everything was fuzzy after that. All she knew was that she was raped. Her mistress was too. She struggled and fought the evil man but his brute strength overpowered her. After what seemed like hours, she was knocked unconscious. 

She woke up in a room with Sakura next to her. Blood seemed to be everywhere. Tomoyo was sore and had a headache but that was it. She was the lucky one of the two. Miss. Thomas was stricken with amnesia because of a heavy blow to her head. 

For the next fifteen years, Tomoyo and Sakura served at a London mansion that belonged to Mr. Truman… the man that planned the siege against the Thomas household. Apparently he had laid eyes on the tantalizing young Thomas girl and in an insane rage decided he had to have her. 

It was basically hell. It was day after day, month after month, and year after year men groping at their bodies. Sakura however was kept as the master's private mistress. He wanted to keep her to himself. Tomoyo was kept at Sakura's side as her maid. 

At first Tomoyo hoped that eventually the master would grow tired of Miss. Thomas… so that Sakura would be spared of the horrible torture. Tomoyo personally could endure the suffering. She was born to serve but Sakura wasn't. It killed her to see her once cheerful mistress so depressed.

So the years went by, and unfortunately in their situation, Sakura aged like wine. She was called Aphrodite herself. At the age of six, her beauty alone could seduce the seventeen-year-old master. At the age of sixteen she had the master at her beckoning call. He was insanely in love with her and showered her with exquisite jewels and gifts. He did everything in his power to make her happy.

There was a time when Tomoyo actually pitied the fool. Mr. Truman was an attractive man, Tomoyo had to admit. But he was going about it the wrong way. He forced himself on her and kept her locked away so that no other man can lay eyes on her.

She knew Sakura and her hopes and dreams. The more the young master tried to win Sakura's heart, the more she pushed him away. Sakura was a fragile and like a flower, needed love and care.

Sakura was never happy nor could she ever love him back. How could she love the man that stole her innocence? How could she love the man that slaughtered her family and stole her freedom?

Fortunately or unfortunately, however you want to look at it, the young master got into some trouble at a bar one night and killed a very important member of the ton. He was arrested but due to his high social status was released with a large fine. But because of his obsession with drinking and gambling, the ton quickly learned that Mr. Truman was flat broke. His squeaky clean reputation was no more and he was revealed as the criminal that he was. 

The last Sakura and Tomoyo heard of Mr. Truman was that he was put away in jail for god knows how long. His property was revoked and all his slaves including Tomoyo and Sakura were sold.

~ End of Flashback ~

That was four months ago. Now at the age of twenty-one, they were in America…a land known for it's harsh slave laws. Women had no rights in this land and that scared Tomoyo. But she reasoned it couldn't have been as bad as the way they were treated in London right? 

Fatigue finally taking over. Tomoyo leaned back against the wood and drifted to sleep. The wagon was quiet. Crickets crying echoed into the night. The wagon's wooden wheels spun roughly against the rocky country road. 

Sakura groaned turning to her side. Her forehead was wrinkled and nose was scrunched. She was having a nightmare. The same nightmare that has haunted her dreams since she could remember.

~ Sakura's Dream ~

"Tomoyo, over here! Look how beautiful!" Sakura cried as she knelt down to smell the flowers. It was a perfect summer day. It was sunny and the sky was painted with chalk white clouds. The floral aroma filled their nostrils. Butterflies danced in the wind.

They were in a field of flowers with a large country home in the distance. It was all so familiar. It was like she has been there before when she was younger. Tomoyo and her were dressed in heavy nightgowns.

"Come on Miss. Thomas. We should get back to the house. We have to be ready this time." Tomoyo said as she started toward the house. She turned her head and waved a hand at Sakura.

Sakura placed a flower wreath on her head as she gave Tomoyo a puzzled look. "We have to be ready for what Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo turned around and continued to the house. Sakura jumped to her feet and caught up with Tomoyo. She was starting to get scared. "What are you talking about Tomoyo?"

Suddenly the sky grew dark. The flowers withered and turned brown. A fog dropped over the orchid. Sakura looked to the sky as the wind began to howl. 

Tomoyo let out an ear-piercing scream as her knees began to bleed. Sakura backed away in horror. "Tomoyo, what's going on?"

Tomoyo lowered her head and dropped to her knees. Sakura rushed up to her and knelt beside her. "Tomoyo? Are you okay? We have to get out of here!" Sakura cried, her voice starting to crack.

Tomoyo looked up at her. "Run Sakura…They are here for you." 

Her wet tears blurred her vision. "I don't understand…Who's here? You're scaring me Tomoyo…"

Tomoyo's eyes went wide with panic. She harshly grabbed Sakura by her shoulders, her voice almost at a whisper. "He's right behind you Sakura… RUN!!!"

Her heart began to race and for a brief moment, everything seemed to stop. She could feel his ragged breath tickling the hairs on her back. Sakura's eyes widened in horror as a man grabbed her by behind. "Tomoyo help me!!!"

Sakura struggled endlessly in his harsh embrace. She watched as Tomoyo grab a shovel out of the tall grass and ran towards them screaming, "Let her go!"

"Tomoyo watch out!" A man appeared out of nowhere and grabbed a hold of her friend.

Sakura closed her eyes as the man grabbed a hold of her dress, pulling it off her body. This seemed so familiar…_'Not again…' _she thought as she started sobbing.

All of a sudden, the man grunted and released his grip on her body. With a thump, he fell to the cold grass. Sakura turned around at see her rescuer.

She gasped as deep emerald met chocolate brown. The man was absolutely captivating… the most beautiful creature she had ever seen in her life. He had a tall muscular frame. He wore brown breeches, a cream colored shirt and brown jacket. The young man had messy chestnut hair that fell over his eyes.

He was breathing heavy. His shirt was open in the front, exposing his bare chest.

Suddenly feeling uncomfortable under his intense gaze, she wrapped her arms around her petite body. She was wearing only her undergarments. A blush crept to her cheeks as she said, "Thank you…" She watched as he slowly approached her. Oddly, she felt safe in this stranger's presence. 

He took off his jacket and wrapped it over her bare shoulders. Brushing a strand of hair from her face, he pulled her into a warm embrace. Familiar feelings flooded her thoughts. Emotions that seemed lost to her… like love… comfort… security… happiness… and most importantly the utter most sense of freedom.

He lifted his head and left a soft butterfly kiss on her forehead. Sakura looked up at him questionably. Why was he being so kind to her? If Sakura knew one thing, it was that every man has intentions. She was cursed with incomparable beauty. What did he want from her? Slowly she backed away from him.

"Who are you?" she asked.

The man smiled a bit. "Time will tell. But, I have to go now." He started to fade away.

Sakura scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. "Where are you going? Please take me with you."

He shook his head. "I will be back for you. I promise…Everything will be okay."

Sakura started toward him in a panic. "Wait! What am I supposed to do until then? Please don't leave me with those monsters…please not again…" she ended with a sob.

The man lifted his hand and caressed her cheek. "Be strong…"

Sakura closed her eyes as she felt him fade. Suddenly her eyes opened. "Wait! Tell me who you are."

The man smiled. "My name is Syaoran."

~ End of Sakura's Dream ~

Sakura abruptly sat up. Sweat beaded her forehead as hoarse breaths escaped her lips. She looked around, forgetting where she was for a moment. 

She had had that dream before…only it was different this time. Syaoran was there. He wasn't there to save her…

She sighed, pulling her knees up to her chest. She closed her eyes dropping her face in her hands. That man… seems so familiar. But who is he? She's met him before… she's has to of met him before. Did this man mean something to her? 

"Damn it" she thought bitterly as she grabbed her hair. Why couldn't she remember a thing? Her only recollections of her past were what Tomoyo had told her and what she dreamt. But what she dreamt were mostly nightmares.

She took in a deep breath as she lied back down. She tried to cheer up, remembering what Tomoyo had told her about her life before, how she had a loving father and lived in a big mansion…how she had lots of friends and was treated with respect. She closed her eyes with a smile on her face, dreaming that someday, someone will come and take her away from all of this. 

Sakura drifted to sleep dreaming of an amber-eyed boy.

Fin

That's it for chapter two. In chapter three, I'm going to go into detail of what it's like in the life of our characters. Stay tuned and please review. Flames are always welcome. Ja ne!


End file.
